Many material transport systems utilize conveyor belts to transfer particulate materials over considerable distances. Difficulties arise when the particulate material is transferred from one conveyor belt to another. A particular problem experienced in conveying oil sands over long distances from the mine site to the oil extraction facility is side travel of the conveyor belts. Side travel results in spillage of the oil sands and considerable downtime when the conveyor belts are shut down to rectify belt side travel that has caused the spillage.
The present invention is concerned with providing means for correcting side travel of a conveyor belt.